This invention is in the field of information security, and relates in particular to cryptographic key generation, quantum key distribution, distributed key management, and redundant storage.
Conventional key management systems first generate or import key material on one node before replicating the key material to a redundant or backup node. These systems use database or file backup or replication to move key material between nodes. These systems rely on computational security to protect key material transferred between nodes, and are unable to efficiently manage key material for use with the one-time pad cipher.